Finding Heaven after Falling
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: The Sequel of Cloud down to earth. Cloud ends up in Cocoon and with random people, including Lightning. Now he is swept up in their 'focus' to save cocoon as a l'Cie with a secrete mission to make Lightning into the girl he fell in love with in her dreams


The sequel to Cloud's down to Earth. This may look like a game X-over but it will start to change.

Finding Heaven After Falling Part one

I was still alive, the world felt cold and hard under me. I finally found the strength to get up. I saw a giant lake of crystal.

I looked around and I saw the five other people I got into the situation with. I still couldn't believe that I was with Lightning once again.

After a few minuets there was a loud yell.

"Serah!" yelled Snow.

That woke up everyone else.

"Well looks like your awake." I said.

"Is this… for real" said Snow.

"As real as reality." I said.

Everyone was studying the place, except for the kid.

"This must be.. lake bresha." Said the guy in green "Looks like we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal. Help me out here, I mean did the fal'Cie do this? How the hell did we end up here?"

"How should I know?" said Lightning.

"I'm not even from this place, I have no idea." I said.

"Were alive, how?" said the girl.

"Serah, no one survives a fall from that high, not without a marical, Serah saved us"

"Enough with this Serah, she didn't save us, we saved ourselves, and I think we should do that now. Oh and I survived worse falls." I wanted to tell the truth.

Then we all saw some monsters walk from behind us.

"Watch out!" said snow as he punched the monster as his hand glowed.

"What did I just do?"

"You used magic" the boy said as more monsters approached us. "You used the power of l'Cie, the fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now."

"Just my luck, hey being cursed may not be a bad thing, I know." I said.

We all drew our weapons and fought.

"So we really are l'Cie." Said Snow as Lightning grunted.

"Looks like it." Said the green coated man.

"You too?" Snow said.

"Yep, right here" said the girl as she lifted her skirt a bit to show the mark.

"ok"

"l'Cie to the last" said Lightning.

"Why me?" said the boy "I don't even know you and you had to go and attack that thing. Just leave me alone. It's your fault, Its your fault I… you could've… All this is your and Serah's fault!"

"Watch it!" yelled Snow.

"How about you?" I said getting between them.

The boy scooted back to lightning then got into the fetal position holding his head.

"Sorry" said Snow.

"Everything is going to be alright, you'll see." Said the girl, as she looked the boy into the face. I have to learn their names. "Come on" she said getting the boy off the ground.

And we walked off.

"Okay so if we don't know our focus how do we complete it?" said Lightning

"I think I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"That is how a focus comes down people. The fal'Cie they don't spell it out in clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." Said the man. "Well that's what they say, you know legends and all."

"Did you see anything?" asked Lightning

"I uh, I just, it's all kind of foggy but, I saw this big, towering"

"Wait a minuet, hold on now, did we all have the same dream?"

"Ragnarok" said both lightning and Snow.

"Oh great, a dream about another falling object, and we are talking about a… what is it?" I said.

"So we all had the same dream. We all heard the same voice."

"I wouldn't call it a dream" I said.

"You mean that we all have the same focus. But how do we know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part. The dreams are the only hint the fal'Cie gives us, figuring out what to do with it that's our job."

"I don't care about all this focus and l'Cie crap. Whats the worse that can happen?" I said.

"If you fail to complete it, your turn into a monster. If you succeed you turn to crystal." Said the boy.

"I'm already a monster, I don't need someone to tell me that I'll become what I already Am." I said.

"Our focus is to protect cocoon."

"That's not what the dream said." I said to Snow.

"But Serah told us…"

"I don't care what Serah told us"

"We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She oughta be nearby."

"Oh really, your going by what your dead girlfriend said instead of the monster thing that made us like this. Well you get full points for originality." I didn't know this guy could bring out my inner jackass.

"I'll come too wait" said the girl and Snow ran off.

"Nice one…" said the man.

"Really…" said the boy.

"Might as well." I said. "You coming?" I asked Lightning.

"I'll think about it jackass." She said.

"I'm sorry what I said about Serah. All of this is new to me and I'm starting to lose it."

"Sorry won't cover it."

"Well then, I guess then I'll be leaving Lightning"

"Whatever, what's your name anyway?"

"Cloud Strife" I said as I walked away.

"We fight it ragnarok, that's the reason we're l'Cie. To stop it to keep cocoon safe."

"Or become it." I said finally reaching them.

"Really, you give me one reason to believe that. One reason."

"Serah."

"That like the 15th time you said Serah." I said to snow.

"She said to protect cocoon and then she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there. She completed her focus. That means ours is to save cocoon. Serah's fal'Cie was the same is ours. Our focus has got to be the same. We where chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok. It makes sense."

"The hell it does. You're grasping straws son. Pulse fal'Cie are cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them."

Then I asked the kid, "I may sound stupid but what is cocoon.?"

"We are on it, it's a giant 'habitat' over the original world, pulse."

"Oh.." then we paid attention back to the guy.

"If I were a betting man… I'd put us on the other side."

"So Serah's a enemy too? Well I don't buy it."

"Not our's… theirs. And you don't have to buy it, they do." I chimed in

"Will you shut up?" he asked.

"Not right now."

Then he walked to Lightning.

"We have the power to save cocoon. If we work together and carry out our focus-"

"Our focus?" said Lightning as she pulled the blade to snow's neck, "The fal'Cie took Serah from us and you want to help it? Whose side are you on?"

"Freeze!" yelled a soldier. "Place your hands behind your heads."

"As long as he helps me, he's on mine" I said.

"You fall off the purge train?"

"Maybe" said lightning.

"Are you talking back to me?" he said pointing the gun at Lightning.

"Yes she is… and so am I." I said to the guy.

"So you're the first to go?" he said to me. I winked to Lightning.

"Nice gun" said Lightning.

"But I don't use guns." I said hitting it out of his hands and Lightning grabbed it. Then she threw it at one of their heads as I picked up the buster and joined her in fighting the rest.

Then we where done with them. It wasn't so hard.

"I'd thought they'd be tougher than that. These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream of the crop."

"I know how that feels." I said to myself.

"Yeah, but PSICOM's a anti-pulse task force. Haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys."

"Ahh 3rd class'" I also said to myself. Well it did remind me of how bad third class was. It is like freshmen year.

"Sop from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier… has got more training in special forces."

I chuckled to myself.

"Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of."

"Cut the crap" if she wasn't going to say it, I would've, "Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold blooded beasts. They hit the field and its game over."

"Just like in SOLDIER…"

"What's that?" asked the boy.

"Well this PSICOM thing sounds a lot like my SOLDIER back at home."

"Oh-oh. Then lets run away. Ciao" and she went running.

"Hey wait."

"What is she on? That girl is crazy" I said. I'm feeling like a third wheel.

"What's a man to do?" And he walked away too.

One by one we joined them. Then later in our walk…

"Hey!" said Lightning.

"What is it?" I said.

"Who are you, and why do you look so familiar?"

"Well I'm someone not from this world. From what power that brought me here I do not know. And I don't know why I look so familiar to you." I lied.

"It feels like I've seen you somewhere. That looks like a combat uniform, from where your from where you part of the military?"

"I was, not a elite but I have the strength that surpasses a first class."

"First class?"

"The best of the best. Only four got in. I looked up to two. I have the sword of two."

"And who where they?"

"The greatest and most famous, one I looked up to sense I was little but now I hate him, Sephiroth. Then there was Genesis. I heard that he rebelled and had copies made of him. The third was Angeal, the original owner of this sword. He did the same as Genesis. The final one was Zack. He was my best friend. He was another owner of this sword." I felt tears curl up in my eyes.

"Whats wrong. Your weak enough to cry."

"He died in my arms."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We thought that we could run and he let me live. He could've done everything I had and more."

"If it's important to you then I hear this stupid story later."

I thought she took my heart and crushed it.

Soon we saw a crystal figure ahead of us.

"Serah" said Lightning. She was probably just as emotional as I.

"Serah!" said Snow as he booked it to her.

"Serah. I'll get you out of there."

"I think that's a bad Idea" I said to him but he shrugged it off.

He grabbed something and started to dig her out.

The girl and the man started to help him. I imagined the day Aerith died. How I put her body in the lake, to keep her safe I guess.

Then I saw Lightning walk away coldly. I ran after her.

"Hey are you going to leave your sister. She may be a giant hunk of crystal but she is still important to you." I saw tears form in her eyes as she looked away from me as she started to wipe them away. "Now you know how I feel when you crush someone's emotions." As I walked away from her. Then snow started to talk.

"You're just going to leave her."

"PSICOM's going to be here soon, if they find us we're all dead. You think Serah would want that. You think you know how she feels."

"Nice excuse." I mumbled.

"If I leave her, then I'll never know. We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect Serah and cocoon." Then Lightning turned around I saw the rage in her eyes instead of tears. Then she punched him in the face.

"Does she look protected to you?" she was past her boiling point. Then snow got up.

"I can save her." Witch earned him another whack in the face.

"What can you possibly do?"

"Whatever it takes." I think I gave him some respect right then and there. Lightning lowered her fist.

"You two are hopeless." The man started to walk down the path, "You just can't admit it. You want to stay as much as he does."

After a bit lightning started to walk away.

"You're leaving?" said snow jumping in front of her.

"We want to help Serah too, but without tools we'll be digging for days. The army is on our trail so for now we've got to get moving. For now."

"So I just abandon her and save myself?"

"I guess they really can't harm crystal. And if our 'Focus' is what you say it is, then we can't have ourselves killed over saving her body." I said.

"Snow you're all talk." Said Lightning as she walked away.

Then the man in green walked up to Snow.

"Stay out of trouble."

"You too." Then he started too.

"Get going" he mentioned to the rest of us.

The girl started to walk.

"Later"

"Okay"

The boy started but walked back to him.

"Snow.."

"Save it for next time kiddo. You'll get left behind."

"But..."

"It's ok Hope," so that's his name, "Light will take care of you. We'll meet again."

"Yeah, count on it." Then Hope ran off.

"What about you?"

"I just want to give you this hero." I pulled a HP plus material out of my pocket. "I thought you can use this." Then I gave it to Snow.

"What is it?"

"Put it in your arm or jacket then you'll be just a bit stronger. And Snow… I think your not all talk. See ya."

"Later"

And then I was off. I think I'm getting use to this place. It may not be so bad.

End.

That wasn't so bad. I'm done with lake bresha so I'm good for a while. Please review and wait for part two. Thanks for reading.


End file.
